Harry Potter and All That is Known
by Hermptre
Summary: Harry encounter new powers, inheritences, artifacts, and classes as he joins in the next saga to defeat Voldemort once and for all.
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter and All That is Known  
  
Chapter 1: Inheritance  
  
Leaning against a fence post, a young boy with raven black hair and emerald green eyes observed the empty street. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, even to him, soon the most powerful wizard ever to be known to history. Though he did not know it, his life would take a drastic change over the last month of his summer vacation. Surprisingly, this boy was quite eager to go back to school. Over the summer, he had been beaten by his overly drunk uncle, or guardian as some people could say, and was suffering from a couple of badly broken ribs and bruises. With this weight on his shoulders, in addition to the loss of his godfather just a couple of months ago, his life wasn't going just as it should. Infact, it was probably not the best time for a birthday. Unlike most teenagers of his age, he was not at all happy about his upcoming birthday the next day, even though he would officially become of age. In the world where he was from- the wizarding world- on one's seventeenth birthday, one was of age. To many people, again, this would be a ver happy thing, but not for Harry Potter.  
He had lived all of his life suffering from the loss of his parents and loved ones. But that is now in the past, and we must start thinking of the future, for though the past can hurt, there is not time like the present to change the rest of one's life. That was exactly the deal with Harry Potter. He always brooded on the past.  
Looking up, Harry saw an owl soar through his open bedroom window on the second floor of the house of number 4 Privet Drive. It was too early for presents though, he still had nine hours until he officially turned seventeen. Curiosity taking the better of him, he slowly made his way into the house and up the stairs to his room, wincing at the sharp pains in his ribcage.  
Upon his bed sat an unfamiliar owl of an auburn and white color with a letter tied around its leg. Harry walked over and relieved the owl of its burden, just as it took off. He slowly opened the letter and read its contents.  
  
Dear Harry,  
It has come to the counsel's recent attention that you are now approaching your seventeenth birthday, which, as I am sure you know, marks the age of being of 'age' in the wizarding world. It was your parent's will for you to inherit their estates, extra money, heirlooms, ect, now. We would like to invite you to the firm's place to discuss your inheritance and fortune. Please come at 8:00 tomorrow morning. Due to your certain position, we have contacted Albus Dumbledore, and he has reassured us that you will be dropped off and accompanied by him to discuss your fortune.  
  
Sincerely, Frederic Hopperty Head of the Gringotts Will and Inheritance Branch  
  
Harry stopped. How much did his parents leave him? Why had Dumbledore not told him about it beforehand? These questions, accompanied by many others, ran through his mind. Well, atleast he would not be cooped up in Number 4 Privet Drive for his birthday.  
  
The following morning around 5:00- an absolutely absurd hour in my mind- Dumbledore walked in the threshold of the house for the first time in sixteen years. Looking around, it didn't look very different since the first time he had set foot in the place. The only recognizable difference was the pictures on the wall now held photographs of a much older and larger pigish boy. Making his way through the house up to Harry's room, he paused. What was the sound coming from the room above? It sounded like a loud thumping sound and gasping breathes. Quickening his pace, Dumbledore shortly arrived in Harry Potter's miniscule bedroom. What he saw he would never forget. Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, Defeater of the Dark Lord, Soon-To-Be Most Powerful Wizard In The World, was being beaten by his wretched Uncle, Vernon Dursley.  
Pointing his wand at Vernon, Dumbledore yelled, "Stupefy", sending Mr. Dursley halfway across the room, unconscious. Immediately Dumbledore turned his attention to Harry. Knocked out, bloody, bruised, and most likely in a deal of pain, Harry lay helpless on the floor of his room. Gently and fatherly, the old professor helped Harry onto his bed after clearing it of unopened birthday gifts. After this was done he pulled out what looked like a hand mirror and said, "Madam Pomfrey" into it. Immediately the head of the Wizarding Nurse at Hogwarts was looking at Dumbledore urgently.  
"Come to Number 4, Privet Drive immediately. Harry Potter is in great pain and is suffering immensely." Without another word, the nurse disappeared and was soon in the tiny room belonging to Harry Potter.  
"What happened, Albus" she said with care after starting to attend to Harry.  
"I am afraid that he has been beaten up by his Uncle over these past few months."  
"Well, I cannot deal with this alone. We had better get him to St. Mungo's. He has internal bleeding which needs to be treated with the proper instrument and potions, which, I am afraid, I don't have with me."  
"Very well. I need to be on my way to Gringott's, however. Harry was going to go and talk about his tremendous fortune this morning with Frederic Hopperty, but I am afraid that appointment must be rescheduled. Harry is in no condition to be thinking about all of that at the moment."  
"I agree with you Albus. Let's get going, or I am afraid it will be too late."  
After these words were said, both of the wizards disappeared with a 'pop' and were off to their important buisness.  
  
It didn't take long for the Wizarding World to find out about the Famous Harry Potter's Beating. It was all over the Daily Prophet the next day, in addition to his rescheduled engagement. Though Harry was healing quite well, Dumbledore made arrangements to have Frederic Hopperty come to St. Mungo's to discuss Harry's financial status.  
Sitting up in bed, Harry was awaiting Mr. Hopperty, not knowing what was in store for him. His thinking, however, was soon interupted by a slight knock on his door, quickly followed by Albus Dumbledore and Frederic Hopperty, a stout man with brown eyes, graying hair, and a very friendly and jolly nature.  
"Now, then, Mr. Potter. Let us get started. My name is Mr. Frederic Hopperty as you probably know. I am here to discuss certain terms with you."  
Harry greeted him politely and offered him and Dumbledore a chair.  
"Now, then, let's get started. We have a number of things to discuss today, including the ownership of ten estates, five vaults, and even some land ownership."  
Harry was astounded. Ten estates? Five vaults? This was a serious matter now, Harry could see that.  
"Now, then, Mr. Potter. You probably know that you are a descendant from Godric Gryfinforr, Merlin, and a number of powerful wizards. No? Well, you are, which is why there are such important matters to discuss. Well, I believe that we should start off on the matter of gold. You parents left behind five of the largest vaults at Gringotts behind for you, all of which are filled with gold. I assure you that this will all be yours to give or keep. Are you willing to accept that?"  
"Yes, I am."  
"Good. Now, the land includes 1,000 acres in France, Wales, Ireland, and Russia. That is, there is 1,000 acres in each of the places I described. Here is a list of the specific locations and important information. Oh, and here are the keys to the five vaults- which of course doesn't include the one you already have access to. Now, regarding the ten estates, I have a list here of all of the names and locations."  
Harry glanced at the list. It read:  
  
Lionswood- England  
  
Pheonix's Lair- England Crestwood- England Bakersfield- Spain Contose- France Myersland- Wales Lakeshire- Wales Ryebeard- England Hogwarts- Unknown Camelot- Camelot  
"Excuse me, but why is Hogwarts here?"  
"Well, Harry," Dumbledore replied, "Because you are realated to Godric Gryfindorr, and he was the last living founder, it now belongs to you. In order to keep the school running, I need your permission to keep the School running."  
"Of course you can." Harry said.  
"Now, then. Your parents will is not the only matter needing discussion. Sirius Black was recently cleared, but too late. In his will, he left everything that was his to you. This includes three estates and two vaults of gold. Now, one of the estates is Grimmauld Place, and as I understand it is already being used by the Order of the Pheonix. Does Albus Dumbledore haver permission to continue to hold these meetings there?"  
"Yes, of course. I already have enough estates."  
"Very well then. Everything is in order. I will leave all of these keys, paper, and in formation here, for I think that Dumbledore needs a word with you. It was a pleasure doing buisness."  
As soon as the man had left, Dumbledore started to talk again.  
"I am very sorry about what has happened this summer. You will be able to make one of your estates your permanent residence. May I suggest, however, Crestwood. It is by far the largest of the estates and has a very large and extensive library, along with training rooms and high protection."  
"Yes, that would be perfect." 


	2. New Found Gift

Chapter 2: New Found Gift  
  
The next day after a very hectic travel, Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore arrived at Crestwood, Harry's new residence. The main building was made of old brick, yet not rotting over the years of weathering and abuse. At anyone's first impact, one person would had thought this another large wizarding school such as Hogwarts, but, a school would not have little house elves scuttling around the property bowing and welcoming their new master. The entrance hall had numerous pictures lining the old, but amazingly repaired blood-red walls with gold decorations and amazing and detailed crests. The estate's size could easily been compared to the combination of three Hogwarts'.  
"Well," said Dumbledore, "I will leave you to explore you new place and find the master bed room. I think that you will definitely be able to recognize it when you see it. It was both your mother's and father's favorite room in the house- quite touching in a way."  
"Thank you for taking me here."  
"Your welcome Harry. I believe the head house elf will see that you receive a proper tour right now. Ah, here he is."  
At that moment, a short creature came up to Harry and bowed very majestically, waiting for a greeting from Harry. After a warm "hello, nice to meet you. I hope that you like it here" from Harry, the house elf was off talking to Harry while giving the tour with Harry close behind, listening intently to all of the details of the house.  
"This estate was originally built by Merlin in his younger life- mid hundreds. As you know Merlin was born backwards, so this is the equivalent to about twenty for us nowadays. From the day he died, the estate has been passed down to all of his worthy descendants. The wards on the castle are beyond any ever seen or heard of by the greatest wizards. I doubt even if Albus Dumbledore could even be able to set up wards such as this. There are a total of three hundred rooms; all in use except one, which only the master can access. This ring here will respond to all of your commands and is connected to the house itself by some ancient way beyond my capability of explanation. There is a library complete with every wizarding book ever made, all of which will update itself every second of the day. There are a hundred guestrooms, one master, and one hundred ninety-eight parlor and salon rooms. This count of course does not include all bathrooms and closets. These which I have mentioned are all of the rooms found, although I believe that about thirteen are found by every new master, so, there will soon be a hundred and thirteen."  
Harry just stood gaping at the wondrous house. Concerning money and expenses, it was all that he could ever had wanted or needed. All of the house elves seemed to like him and were very helpful. For the rest of the day, he explored the rest of the house and tried to find his way around.  
He searched through different rooms and closets looking for anything interesting about his ancestors or past. Finally, after really considering giving up, he found a door that was locked. But, every door in the house was supposed to open for him. Willing the door to open, the door started to jiggle a little then finally erupted from its original spot. Behind the door was a room, cold and drafty; it reminded Harry of the dungeons in Hogwarts. However, in the middle of the room was a stone table with a single beam of light glittering like an archway from heaven; on the table was a single, ordinary ring. Reaching towards it, Harry could tell that this was something special. He placed it on his finger. It automatically fit for his bony fingers. Pain erupted from the ring, sending a channel of electrical shock through his body, mostly targeted on his head near his lightning shaped scar. Harry couldn't stand the pain much longer and blacked out completely.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry was in a stone room similar to the one, which he had just left. Sitting in a chair in the middle of the room, he noticed that six other chairs were lined up in a row before him. A door behind him opened, and he noticed a short flow of light channel into the room. Footsteps. Before him sat five people: Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin and Merlin "You are brought here today to participate in the communion ceremony. Do you take the responsibility to go through the Transformation." Merlin said. Harry didn't know what made him, but he found himself answering, "Yes, I do" "Let us begin." All of the six people, one at a time, came up to Harry and cut himself and Harry with a sharp, silver knife, then joined their arms together, making the blood join and become one. After this was done, Harry felt himself become dizzy, then once again erupt in pain, finding himself in his new room at Crestwood. He looked at his arm. Five slits were lined up next to each other, and on his back, a large tattoo of a phoenix formed. It was complete.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear Readers,  
I am sorry about the short chapter and how long it took to get posted. Please read and review. I will make it a lot longer next time.  
  
Thanks, Hermptre 


	3. Changes

Chapter 3: Changes  
  
Somehow, Harry had found his way back to the master bedroom in Crestwood. He could vaguely remember the happenings of his time there, but everything was so fuzzy that he could hardly remember what the people looked like. Flopping down on the large king bed, Harry immediately fell asleep. Too tired to encounter any dreams- regular or from Voldemort- he had a pleasant sleep. When he awoke in the morning, he had completely forgotten about the room, people and things that were done. The only things to remind him were the five scars running up his forearm, the large phoenix tattoo and of course the ring.  
Harry could tell that the ring was special, and held some sort of amazing powers, but what they were, he could not even perceive. Whenever Harry tried to do magic (underage sorcery could not be detected) the ring would warm up and tun bright red with little gold threads weaving around it. The more Harry used the ring and magic, the bolder the golden lines grew.  
Another unusual occurrence was that sometimes his scars on his arms would burn slightly, however there was no physical change when they did this. Each scar looked a little different. One was red, another green, another blue, another yellow (I think that is Hufflepuff's color), and one gold. They all tingled nonstop, and Harry was starting to get quite annoyed with these scars.  
The tattoo on his back, however, was one of the most interesting new additions. It was not only black, but also red and gold, just like Fawkes. Whenever magic was going on around him, the tattoo would start to itch. Because of the itching, Harry would start to scratch. Well, it was just one thing Harry would need to ask Dumbledore about when he came again.  
Just as he was thinking this, an owl flew over to him and dropped a letter in his outstretched hand. It read:  
  
Harry,  
I hope that you are having a good time there at your new home, Crestwood. I am afraid I won't be able to see you until September 1st. I also regret to tell you that I don't think it would be the best idea for Ron and Hermione to come for the remainder of the summer. I have shipped your school supplies to you, along with some extra books I thought might come in useful. If you need new robes, I will send Madam Malkin to come a measure you. Voldemort is getting stronger and is starting to attack muggles. Watch out for any odd behavior you see. I need to know if there is anything strange occurring, but it will need to wait until September. Because of your delay in the hospital, I have also enclosed all of your presents. Just tap the note three times and say "Presantose Aporeins." Have a good summer. See you in two weeks. Dumbledore  
  
Doing as Dumbledore said, Harry tapped the letter and said Presantose Aporeins. Around him, presents started to appear. There seemed to be more than he had every seen before, so he decided to get working. First he opened the present from Hagrid, which was a large golden egg. The note attached to it read:  
  
Harry,  
Dumbldore mentioned that you would want one of these. They are really rare and came to me only because I called one for you. Hagrid  
  
The only problem with this present was that he had no idea what it was or how to raise and keep it. Just like answering his question, he saw Hermione's present. Of course, it was a large book. Opening it, he saw that is was entirely focused on one animal- the phoenix. He was so happy. Harry couldn't believe that he had just received a phoenix. Deciding to start reading the book later, he opened Ron's present. A perch was wrapped in some paper, and Harry could tell that all of his friends were definitely in on this plan. Next he opened Ginny's present. It was a beautiful wand holster for his wand with phoenixes in solid gold around it. How did the Weasley's pay for this? Opening the next present from Molly, he wasn't surprised to see his usual assortment of treats and cakes, although he wasn't sure that he would need them here with all of the amazing house elves. The last present was from Dumbledore. Wondering what he could have sent him, he opened the letter first.  
  
Harry,  
I think that you should find this very interesting. Your mother and father left it to me and gave me instructions to give it to you on your 16th birthday. Use it well.  
  
Dumbledore  
  
It was a trunk just like the one Moody had, only this one, instead of compartments, had rooms inside the last 6 keyholes. Harry could seriously live, eat, and train in here. It was his walking house. Cool, he thought.  
Just as he thought he was done opening letters, another unfamiliar owl flew in. Great! He thought as he was opening it. My OWL results. What he saw when he opened it, however, wasn't what he thought they would be?  
  
Astronomy: O (graded out of completed work due to environment) Care of Magical Creatures: O Charms: O Defense Against the Dark Arts: O Divination: O Herbology: O History of Magic: O Potions: O Transfiguration: O  
  
Mr. Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you received 9 OWL's. You will need to drop most of the subjects, however. Maximum number of courses for next year is five.  
  
Sincerely, OWL Department Representative  
  
Right after Harry read this, another owl came and dropped a letter into his hands. This was from Dumbledore.  
  
Harry,  
Your OWL results are amazing. You will definitely be able to handle the courses myself and Mrs. McGonagall assigned you. They will be: Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Potions, Transfigurations, Potions, and History of Magic. Yes, Harry History of Magic. It is very important for you in this stage of your life. In addition to these courses, you will be taking Occulemcy, Advanced DADA, Advanced Transfigurations, Legilemcy, and Advanced Potions with me. Also, you will be teaching the DA this year. I was thinking of letting a larger student body into it though. I will see you soon. Think about my propositions.  
  
Dumbledore  
  
Harry stared. He didn't think that in any way he could have gotten all of those OWL's. How was he supposed to handle the extra courses? Well, Dumbledore would know what was right. Being tired, he fell asleep just as he hit the bed in his room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Finally the day had arrived. It was September 1st, and Harry was going back to Hogwarts. Before he left, Harry checked that he had all of his belongings in his little briefcase, including his presents. The night before he had decided that he would always carry the phoenix egg around with him until it had hatched. Harry didn't want anything to happen to it. After reading all about them in the book Hermione had presented him with, the young boy knew that immediately after the phoenix had hatched, it would give itself a name, find his master, and most important of all, would be able to look after itself. This information really got Harry all of the way to King's Cross-Station in a trail of colors and random thoughts of the year to come.  
  
Just as he had stepped through the barrier between platforms nine and ten, everyone just stopped everything and stared. What is wrong with me now? Everyone is staring at me. He turned around just to make sure that everyone wasn't staring at something else. There was not question about it. They were staring at him. Well, they will just have to get over it. Stepping into the train, he quickly edged his way through the aisle to find an empty compartment. Finally, near the end of the train, Harry found a vacant place and decided to take a space in here. Ron and Hermione will find me like they always do. Then, we can all catch up and go on adventures once again. After about five minutes, the door opened to reveal a surprised Hermione and aghast Ron.  
"What happened to you?" Ron said.  
"Ron, I am the same. I look no more different than when you saw me in the beginning of the summer. Oh, and thanks you two for the wonderful presents. I can't believe that I am going to have my own phoenix. This is so cool."  
"Harry," Hermione began, "you are not the same person we saw at the end of last year. You are completely different. Have you looked in the mirror lately?"  
  
Harry conjured a mirror and gazed into it. Staring back at him was a tall, muscular man with tan skin; a thin yet defined face, sparkling emerald green eyes, jet-black messy hair, and a pair of old repaired glasses. He also just realized that his robes were far too short, and that Madam Malkin never showed up to fit him.  
"Well, Hermione, I think that I definitely need new robes."  
"Harry," Ron began, but an old lady carrying tape measures and bags soon cut him off.  
"Well, Mr. Potter. I received an urgent call by Molly Weasley about ten minutes ago. I think you need some new robes." With that statement, she ripped out her tape measure and started commanding it to do things.  
"Excuse me, but how long is this going to take?"  
"Well, I need to make you special robes, because you are such and unusual size. I think that they should have a little tint of green for your non-school robes. Don't you? Well, I also need to make them so that they will grow with you. Harry, I do believe that you just shot up and filled out in two weeks. Well, never mind. I should have these done in about five minutes. Then, if you would like, I could give your old robes to a second hand store for the less fortunate people."  
"Thank you. I really appreciate this."  
"Oh, it is no problem dear. Well, I'll see you in a couple of minutes." With that she left, leaving Harry with thoughts seeping through his mind until a sharp scream erupted from outside the compartment. Quickly, he got up with his wand and opened the door. What he saw he would surely never forget. 


End file.
